


Snowbound

by Tiwtin



Series: Snowbound [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Martin Whump, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiwtin/pseuds/Tiwtin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegaverse - Douglas and Martin get trapped overnight on a snowbound Norwegian archipelago, and Martin's not got his meds.</p><p>Written for a prompt on the Cabin Pressure fic prompting meme:<br/>"Martin would be perfect as the Omega trying to hide his nature, and could be why no one takes him seriously due to his scent not being quite right, and especially as being a Captain seems such an Alpha profession. So what would happen if he goes into heat when 'Alpha of Alpha's' Douglas is around? Would Douglas snap and take him? Would Arthur be pawing at the cockpit door to get in?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a few comments on the other fic I posted about putting my other fics on here too, so I thought I'd start with my favorites.

"Jesus, I've never heard a more amateur radio call in my life, and that was ATC!" Martin complained to his first officer as G-ERTI shuddered in the harsh winds. 

"They’re probably amateurs up here; Norwegian archipelagos tend not to attract cream of the ATC crop. Now stop complaining and let's try and spot that snow covered runway, this might be our most dicey landing yet," Douglas replied, looking decidedly not calm. This disturbed Martin an awful lot.

"Can't be worse than St. Petersburg," Martin commented.

He got a quick, stern glance in reply. A glance, from his experienced first officer, that clearly said - 'Yes, it will be.'

The next ten minutes were filled with stomach churning turbulence, a blizzard splattering the cockpit window and a rather massive, unspoken reliance from an airdot captain on his first officer to land them safely. 

But with a bump, and a bit of a skid, they managed it.

As soon as they'd taxied through the snow and cheekily straight into a large hanger without requesting permission, Douglas flicked the switch for the intercom for the benefit of their zero crew and passengers and said, "Welcome to Svalbard, Ladies and Gentlemen. The weather is a balmy freezing-your-nipples-off, and we do hope you have a good onward journey where you will no doubt either die of hypothermia or be eaten by a Polar Bear."

Martin gave him a look of disapproval and started the shutdown checklist. 

~oOo~

"Can you believe they're out there in this blizzard?" Martin asked from the safety and warmth of what passed for an airport terminal there. It was, in fact, the site manager's insulated portacabin, but it had blankets and something resembling tea so Martin wasn’t grumbling too much. As such, Martin was happy to clutch his blanket around him and watched through the window as one man punched another over a box of the cargo they'd brought. It had been unpacked from the plane but hadn't managed to make it to the main building before a mob of men had descended on it.

"Well, I do believe that particular box is the tinned Spam," Douglas pointed out, watching the dozen inhabitants of the arctic research base fight over the luxuries they'd been denied for months. MJN had only got this job by being the cheapest willing to come this far north in this season.

"But they're trying to kill each other... For Spam," Martin said, perplexed as he watched the kafuffle in the snow.

"Haven't you seen a pack of alphas before? They're all big alpha men being paid a fortune to work up here, all isolated together. The pack mentality takes over. Look at them; I wouldn't want to be a lone beta, never mind an omega near this lot."

Martin gulped and clutched at his blanket a little tighter.

"It's just like Arthur's TV program about wild dog packs,” Douglas continued. “Alphas together get very primal. Anyway, let's leave the victors to their Spam, there's no taking off again tonight and we need to find somewhere to sleep."

"Sleep? We can't stay here!" Martin exclaimed.

"Look at the weather, Martin! This storm won't pass quickly. I'm going to see the manager of this place. I'll be back in a moment," Douglas said stepping out into a corridor. 

Martin wrapped his blanket tightly around himself, hoping he could somehow last out as long as the blizzard.

"Come on," Douglas said a little while later as he popped his head back around the door. He led Martin to a small insulated cabin at the end of a hallway. It had no windows, just a skylight, and was used mostly, it seemed, as a junk room, but it had a bed and it would suffice. 

"Where are you sleeping? J- Just so I know," Martin stuttered hoping Douglas wasn't too far away in case he needed him. 

"On the left preferably. This room is all they've got. They weren't exactly expecting guests."

"Oh, right," Martin said with both relief and new wave of worry.

Martin elected not to undress, simply winding the blanket around himself and curling up on the right hand side of the bed. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt Douglas slide under the blankets beside him and hoped for the best.

Martin awoke early the following morning to the sound of high winds buffeting against the cabin and feel of Douglas pressed against his side, hot breath tickling his ear. A baritone moan jolted Martin fully awake, just as Douglas sleepily rocked his hips forward, pressing a rather intimidating, but thankfully clothed, erection against Martin's thigh.

"Uh? What? Oh, dear God, Martin, Sorry. I, I..." Douglas spluttered, pulling back sharply from his captain and climbing from the bed.

Martin stared, wide eyed, at Douglas' crotch, panic wanting to engulf him.

"I apologise," Douglas continued, pressing the heel of his hand against the hard length in his trousers. "It's just- Jesus, the smell. It's like I can smell an omega coming into heat. Can you smell it?" Douglas said looking around at the closed door and then to the sky-light as if trying to detect the source.

"Oh, God," Martin whimpered, going pale. "I need your help, Douglas; It's me."

"Don't be ridiculous. You're an alpha - probably borderline beta, I grant you, but not even that would-"

"Douglas, I'm omega! I've always used sprays and meds, that's why I confuse between alpha and beta, it's chemical scent. I'm coming into heat and the omega scent is overpowering what's left of the spray on my skin and my alpha-hormone secretion meds."

Douglas stared at Martin motionless for a moment before tentatively leaning across the bed. As he got close, Martin pulled back and their eyes locked; Martin forced himself still as Douglas angled his face into close proximity with his neck and inhaled deeply.

When Douglas pulled back he was flushed and his pupils were dilated.

"Fucking hell, Martin."

"A lot of omegas hide it! I did it because I wanted to be a pilot, and who'd hire an omega pilot? I was supposed to take my heat repression meds last night," Martin admitted.

"Well, for god sake man, take them now! If that scent gets over this base-"

"I don't have any with me! I was supposed to fly home last night!" Martin exclaimed in frustration.

"Why the hell don't you have them with you?" Douglas shouted.

Martin looked down at the bedding, clutching it in his fingers. "I stopped carrying them with me last year. There was a case in the news where a foreign customs team had found the medication in an omegas suitcase, taken him into custody for a few days and denied him the meds. Needless to say he was pregnant when he was released without charge. It's a common occurrence apparently, because you can't change anyone with rape during heat." Martin looked up at Douglas.  
"We pass through some of the nastiest backwater airports on the planet, Douglas. I didn't want to end up gang-raped."

Douglas looked away and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"From now on I carry them for you, okay?" Douglas said, repressing the urge to lean forward and comfort Martin. Damn the effect of a vulnerable omega.  
"But right now, Martin we need to manage this. How bad was your last heat?"

Martin pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, knowing Douglas wasn't going to like the answer; first heats were well known to be the worst and longest in an omega's life. 

"I don't know, I've never gone into one before. Mum always made me medicate since puberty and I have done since." 

"Oh, fucking hell, they'll rip you apart!" Douglas exclaimed, reducing into panic of his own.

"Can't I just hide? Or you tell them I'm yours until the weather clears?"

"Martin, there is an alpha pack on this base!" Douglas shouted angrily. "Their whole mentality is about dominance and your scent is clearly that of an unclaimed omega. You saw them fight over tins of bloody Spam! Once they scent you they will want you. They'll fight over you and as soon as they get you the entire pack will try and breed you, most dominant first, over and over again, each trying to seed you more effectively than the last. They'll be worse than normal alphas responding to heat because they're a pack - they'll fuck you for days and I doubt they'd be lucid enough to give you water, never mind rest or food! So NO! - simply telling them your mine won't work!"

Martin, who had stayed quiet during Douglas' angry rant suddenly shuddered. His face crumbled and he broke down into tears, clearly terrified. This was Douglas telling him this - Douglas who could usually find a way out of anything.

Douglas stepped around the bed, the urge to give comfort overwhelming, but stopped as he approached - the scent of Martin making his head swim. 

"Jesus, I can smell you. It's already so strong. Soon they'll smell you too," Douglas looked down at Martin who had collapsed onto the blankets weeping. "Stay here. Lock the door," he commanded. "Martin!" Douglas shouted when Martin didn't respond fast enough.  
Martin sniffled and pulled himself up to see to the door, too distressed to even ask his first officer if he planned to return, knowing it would be foolish of Douglas as an alpha outside the pack to even try.


	2. Chapter 2

When Douglas returned and Martin cautiously reopened the door, relief washing through him when he heard his first officer’s voice. Douglas was holding a bag of food, rope, three fire axes, and a case marked 'Cattle Prods'.   
"Defence against the Bear Polar, apparently," Douglas explained to Martin's questioning look.

"Right - it's as heady as hell walking back into this room, so I need you to pay attention and do exactly as I say. First, go stand in the far corner so I can keep my head as clear as possible. God you smell so good; that will be scenting alphas for miles."

Martin scurried into the corner, recognising the thankfully familiar 'Douglas has a plan' look.

"I've locked and barricaded off the door down the hall. That's the only way in. We need to lock and barricade this one too. Then, with this rope you need to tie me up - very well. I'm going to struggle like hell, and come up with all sorts of compelling reasons to untie me.   
"There is only one reason to untie me - if it sounds like that outer door will get breached," Douglas said, pointing.   
"If that happens you need to do the following and listen carefully, because I doubt I'll be lucid enough to guide you when the time comes.  
"Before you untie me I need to you lie to me. Tell me you want me, tell me you want my knot, tell me you want my child. Make it porny, rub some of your wetness under my nose – really Martin, stop pulling that face, this is your life we're talking about. And then tell me how you're scared they'll impregnate you first. I should go nuts. Then release me, you'll be safe until I return, hopefully victorious."

"What? You'll go and fight them? God no, you can't do that!"

"Look, this isn't my idea of a restful layover either, but I don’t want you to be raped until you die of dehydration or rectal blood loss!"

Martin blanched again and Douglas immediately regretted his words.  
"Look, Martin. I've always been a strong alpha, but I will need your encouragement. There's at least ten pack alphas in their prime out there and I'm not getting any younger. I can intimidate them, though – I have a strong scent. I just need you to stir me up, make me think I'm getting the prize - I won't know you're just leading me on by that point, just promise me the world and psych me out on your pheromones I'll do the rest."

"And when you come back?" Martin whimpered.

"That's what this is for," Douglas said, setting one of the cattle prods on the bed between them. Have the rope ready while I'm out. When I get back you're going to have to stun me and restrain me again, because I'm going to want to claim my prize. Once I’m back tied up, feed me and keep me watered, I'll need my strength if you need to send me back out."

Marin nodded and gathered the rope up in shaking hands.

Martin had to get close to tie Douglas to the chair, and he watched Douglas' pupils blow wide, Douglas' expression growing predatory while Martin worked the rope.

"Perhaps it doesn't need to be so tight, Martin," Douglas said suddenly.

"But you said- Is it cutting off circulation?"

"Perhaps you don't need to tie me at all. I'd be faster to protect you if I'm released," Douglas answered. 

Douglas' voice had seemingly dropped to a low purr which made Martin's insides twist with fear and something else, much more base. Martin finished the last knot quickly.

"Douglas, you said you needed to be restrained. ‘Very well’ you said," Martin responded, looking away from Douglas' intense gaze. Martin could hardly see the colour of his irises, the eclipsing black pupils covering them virtually whole.

"I'll be able to sate myself on just a touch... a lick. Just running my fingertips over your wet hole would be enough, Martin."

Martin stepped back, looking at Douglas with shock. He'd seen alpha reactions to omegas in heat, but only on porn videos. He'd always thought the reaction was exaggerated, but looking at Douglas he realised the actors he'd seen hadn't been convincing enough. Douglas was looking at him with pure lust.

"No, Douglas," Martin said, stepping back again. 

"Just let me feel of slick you are. You must be so wet, I can smell it in the air, it must be running down your thighs by now."

Martin stared at him, watching Douglas run his tongue over his lips.

"Let me taste it. Release me, I just want to touch you, to feel you loose and open for me with my fingertips. I'll lick you clean - it can't be comfortable feeling so wet and still clothed. Take some clothes off Martin."

"Jesus, Douglas. Stop talking, please!" Martin begged. In truth he could feel the wet, slick secretion preparing him for heat. He could feel the dampness soaking through his clothing and Douglas' filthy propositions were doing nothing to help. 

With each mental image that Douglas was providing Martin was getting more aroused. His virgin body aching in a way it never had before.

"You need it too, don't you? Heat is wonderful, Martin. The feel of my cock filling you is what you need, I can see it on your face. I'd be a good alpha to you, Martin. I swear I'll be gentle," Douglas said straining at the ropes in a way that clearly didn't say 'gentle'.

Martin backed into the corner again, Douglas' dark eyes following him.

"We don't have to mate, I could just lay over you. I could just slip my fingers in, make you even wetter. Push my tongue into you..." Douglas started to pant and twist at his bonds. 

A noise from outside distracted them both, and Douglas almost growled at the noise.

Muted shouts came, deep male voices, followed by banging and then a harsh metallic rhythmic crashing noise. Martin's eyes shot back to Douglas. 

"Looks like I didn't collect all the fire axes," Douglas commented.

"Oh God. Fuck. Douglas, I'm scared," Martin whimpered. 

"Let me free. I won't let them touch you! You're mine!"

The unusual possessive comment reminded him of Douglas' earlier words.

"Yes, Douglas, I'm yours. It's your baby I want to carry, not theirs."

Douglas looked feral as he glanced between Martin and the noise emanating from outside.

"I want you, Douglas," Martin whimpered. "I- I want you to fuck me through my entire heat, over and over. I want you pinning me down, knotting with me and filling me."

Martin stuck his hand down the back of his trousers, fingers slipping between the cheeks of his arse coating them in slick fluid.

"Here Douglas, smell me, taste how much I want you in me," Martin said coming over to the bound man and holding his wet fingers to Douglas' face, his panic overpowering his embarrassment. 

Douglas' mouth was on them in a second, licking and nuzzling the fingers, sucking them into his mouth. Martin let out a startled moan at the sensation before focusing again.

"But I can only be yours if they don't take me. I need to be yours for the whole of my heat to make sure I carry your child."

"Yes," Douglas murmured, the lust in his expression mixed with anger.

Martin dropped to his knees and pulled at the rope bonds, Douglas freeing himself as soon as they were lose.  
“They’re coming for me Douglas!”

Douglas picked up and axe and forced it into Martin's hands. "Don't let anyone near you. You are MINE!" and with that Douglas grabbed an axe himself, unlocked the door and left.

With shaking hands, Martin locked and barricaded the door behind him, hoping to god Douglas would come back alright. They did, after all, have an axe too.

The next twenty minutes were the longest in Martin's life. He sat on the bed, rope ready as instructed, axe beside him and cattle prod loosely clasped in his hands. He still shook, terrified of them getting hold of him, and worse, Douglas being hurt.

Tears tracked down his face. What if Douglas was already hurt, or dead? He was outnumbered and they were armed. He'd never forgive himself if Douglas was hurt just to protect him, especially after he'd lied to him about being an alpha for so long.

Martin's morbid thoughts were interrupted by a bang on the door that made him flinch. 

"Martin." It was Douglas' voice.

Martin got up and rushed to the door dragging his dishevelled first officer inside, re-locking and barricading the door behind him.

"It's okay. I doubt they'll try again. Of the four more dominant alphas, two have broken arms, one's knocked out and the other a fractured or broken jaw. The lower of the pack won't try anything without them. I'm safely top-dog again, even with an omega in heat."

Martin turned and looked over his first officer. Douglas had lost his jacket, his shirt was ripped and a large scratch on his arm was bleeding. He was dirty and sweaty, and a burst swollen lip had spilled blood down his shirt. The side of his face was red and Martin suspected it was going to bruise quite badly.

"Oh, my God, you're hurt!" Martin exclaimed stepping forward.

"No Martin, you've got to tie me up again, quickly," Douglas said, his voice strained. "Being out of this room cleared my head a little, but now I'm back everything is telling me I need to fuck you. I don't know how long I can last. Please, tie me quickly; I don't want to force you."

Martin's insides twisted again. The ache, the feeling of emptiness gnawed at him. The thought of this man, his friend, defending him, fighting for him and now standing there, looking so strong and virile and so damn rough. Everything suddenly seemed so clear.

Martin dropped the cattle prod to the floor. "You won't be forcing me."

It was all Douglas needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Douglas' hands on him were a strong, firm grasp pulling him forcefully against Douglas' body. It wasn't gentle as Douglas' took hold of his jaw, crashing their mouths together so hard he could taste the blood of Douglas' split lip, but he felt safe.

Douglas manhandled him to the bed and Martin went willingly, making Douglas' job of dragging off his clothes much easier. Buttons were ripped off and his shirt was dragged from his arms before his back hit the bed.

Douglas was on top of him a moment later, licking at his skin, inhaling deeply at the juncture of his neck.   
Taking his wrists firmly, Douglas raised his hands above his head, keeping them there with one hand while mouthing and biting across Martin's neck and chest. Martin keened loudly and Douglas growled in response, pushing his face into Martin's armpit, licking and inhaling the scent there.

Martin felt Douglas' other hand scrabbling at his trousers, pulling them open and down over his thighs. He hadn't realised, until Douglas' pulled down his underwear that he was so hard.   
He tried to press up against Douglas for some friction, but Douglas was already pulling back, releasing his wrists and pulling his pants off him so that he could spread Martin's legs.

"God, Martin. You look as good as you smell," Douglas groaned, grabbing Martin behind the knees and lifting. With his legs up and hips tilted, Martin felt exposed and conscious he'd been wet down there for hours.

A shot of pure, primal lust shot through Douglas' body at the sight of Martin's soft, pink hole. As Douglas tilted Martin further, clear slick liquid oozed from Martin's body, releasing a more intense and intoxicating scent into the warm air between them. 

Douglas needed it; he'd already had a taste from Martin's fingers and knew the sexual high it gave him. He lent down, Martin's legs still held high and thrust his tongue into Martin's virgin entrance.

The shocked cry turned into moaning as Douglas lapped at him, sucking as much as he could into his mouth and smearing across his lips, knowing the scent would drive him to fuck Martin longer and harder. 

He pulled back, mouth shining with Martin's wetness and opened his own trousers. 

"You're mine! My mate. No alpha has had you before and no one but me will fuck you from now on, do you understand?" Douglas growled, lining his dark, engorged cock up against Martin's arse.

He paused only for a second before driving his cock hard into Martin. He scrabbled at Martin's hips as the younger man arched and gasped, reeling at the sensation. 

"Still so tight despite the heat," Douglas groaned, pulling Martin flush against his pelvis so he could bury himself as deeply as possible into his omega. 

Heat negated any need for the usual preparations for anal sex, but Martin felt so tight and hot around him, the need to check his mates wellbeing managed to outweigh is urge to pull out and drive back in hard.

Martin's back was still arched, his eyes tightly shut, fingers clutching the blanket under them.

"Martin? Are you okay?" he prayed to God that he was, because he didn't think he'd be able to pull out even if Martin asked.

"So right. This feels so right to be full of you," Martin gasped nonsensically. "I need it... Need it."

"That's it Martin," Douglas grinned, knowing the hormones had taken over. "Do you want more of my alpha cock?"

"Yes!" Martin whimpered, as Douglas began to thrust hard. "Hold me down. Please! Fuck me hard," Martin begged, unwittingly falling into the submissive omega ideal he'd been fighting since puberty.

Douglas pulled out of Martin's body, using his strength to forcefully flip the younger man over onto his side. He sank back into Martin's arse from behind and started fucking hard and fast, holding down one of martins wrists and wrapping a hand around his throat with the other.

Martin whimpered and arched his neck, curving his back and jutting his rear at Douglas in an act of utter submission.

"I'm going to knot you, Martin. Can you feel it swelling?" Douglas asked.

"Yes! Deeper, please!" Martin moaned. The thickness of the growing knot stretched his slick entrance causing a wonderful friction and a more heady feeling of fullness.

Martin became more vocal as the knot grew, crying out as it pushed inside him with each thrust and stretched him to his limits.

Douglas knew from experience when the last thrust should be, but Martin's body fought the intrusion before the knot popped inside and Douglas stilled and shuddered as his long climax begun. 

"So big, it's hurting," Martin whimpered. 

"Don't fight it, let it fill you. Concentrate on the hot pulses of my come into you, impregnating you," Douglas murmured into his ear. "I'm coating your insides with my seed. Then I'm going to fuck you again, and again, until you're red and sore and overflowing with my come." 

Martin let out a strangled whimper and his untouched cock spurted onto the blanket in three long pulses, his climax milking Douglas' cock even more.

Douglas groaned and sank his nose into Martin's hair, taking in more of his mates scent as the bliss of his orgasmic pulses washed over him.

Martin was relaxed and lethargic by the time Douglas was soft enough to pull out some twenty minutes later.

He ran his hand down the bare, sweaty back of his naked mate, cupping Martin's soft, rounded rear with his hand.

He slipped his fingers back against Martin's hole and felt the sticky wetness there. Rolling his exhausted omega onto his front, Douglas moved down the bed, parting Martin's cheeks, his body still wanting to keep the high the scent gave him. He licked gently against the entrance to Martin's body, feeling it hot and loose against his tongue. Pulling back he saw a dribble of white come appear and Douglas frowned, his primal mind telling him that should be deep within his mate. 

Douglas used his finger to press the semen back inside, making Martin groan and twist as he was penetrated again. Despite the fact they'd only just stopped, Douglas felt himself harden again as more white come oozed from Martin's opening. He pushed in deep this time with his fingers, determined to keep his seed inside his omega.

The action released a fresh wave of scent, bringing Douglas back to full hardness; so it only made sense in his currently animalistic mind to cover his mate's body with his own and sink back in, adding more semen.

Martin had tried his best to participate, pushing his arse back with Douglas' thrusts, but Douglas weighted heavily over him and pinned him by his shoulders as he fucked him harder and harder. By the time Douglas' knot formed, Martin was limp beneath him.


	4. Chapter 4

Douglas' eyelids felt heavy as he opened them just a little, letting in the muted dawn light that crept through the skylight. His limbs would have moved in response to waking, if the lethargy hadn’t seeped through to the bone. Yet despite the weariness, Douglas was compelled to wake.  
The familiar stirring inside called him from his sleep. A need so base once mating in heat began that he knew he couldn’t resist its call more than he could stop his body from taking in breath.

The stirring within him was mixed with contentment, and the comfort and warmth of his omega sleeping safely beside him. He listened out once more for his challengers but heard only silence and the harsh wind.

The muscles of his neck and shoulders twinged from overuse as he inched forward, ruffling his nose against the short trimmed hair at Martin's neckline.   
Provoked by the sudden discomfort, flashes of memory surfaced from the past forty eight hours, linking cause and effect: Straining to hold himself over his mate, pinning Martin down to the bed, pulling hard on Martin's hips as he fucked his exhausted omega back onto his own cock.   
Douglas inhaled Martin's changing scent with satisfaction, his lips pressing a smile against skin and damp short hair.

Predictably, his arms were wrapped securely around his omega, protective in their embrace. Martin's arms curled over his own, needlessly keeping them against his skin.

Despite the haphazard coverage of the blanket, Douglas felt perfectly comfortable despite the cold conditions outside, his mate’s warmth seeping into him from his position spooned against the length of Martin's naked body. 

The dim light coming in from the skylight told Douglas was dawn now, their last coupling could have only been a few of hours ago, explaining Martin's deep sleep despite Douglas' erection that was growing hard where it was nestled between his omega's thighs.

Douglas took another deep breath against Martin's neck, who slept on, ignorant for the moment to his alpha's plotting. Douglas eventually pulled himself away from the still addictive scent, but only to look down the expanse of soft, naked skin; his eyes sweeping down Martin’s side, his hip, his thigh.

Gently, Douglas swept his fingers along Martin’s side and downward, too firm to tickle, too light to wake. Coming to rest on Martin’s thigh. He softly pushed it forward, bending Martin’s knee and giving Douglas more access to what he needed.

Martin was exhausted; they both were. The last forty eight hours seemed to have been a blur of flesh and sweat and knotted climax, punctuated by quick snacks from the food Douglas had retrieved and post-coital naps. Douglas had known that once sex during heat started, their urges would be intense for a long period, especially as this was Martin's first heat. Martin, though, was unprepared for the intensity and exhaustion, so Douglas had made sure his omega was kept fed and rested as much as possible.

Leaning back towards his omega, Douglas snuffled into Martin’s hairline again, rubbing his nose against his neck as his fingertip sought what he was looking for. 

Martin moaned, coming out of his slumber slowly as Douglas intimately touched his now very sensitive opening. 

Douglas lightened his touch as he felt Martin hot and swollen against his fingertips. Despite his driven need, he knew his mate would be sore, and his fingers stilled for a moment as his conscience battled against his primal instincts.

Douglas' conscience however, was outvoted two to one as Martin, still swamped with his own omega hormones, rolled his hips slightly and pushed back, seeking more stimulation. 

Conscience silenced, Douglas let out a low, rumbling moan of satisfaction and slipped two fingers into Martin’s already loosened hole. 

He enjoyed the way Martin twisted back automatically on his fingers, but he had more primal needs and pulled back to lick his own fingers and sink his now fully hard cock slowly into his sleepy mate.

Douglas shifted his hips forward, bringing himself flush against his omega, his own thigh pushing against Martin’s to ensure he penetrated his mate as deeply as possible. Martin arched, exposing his neck submissively. Douglas grinned broadly before he began to lick and sniff at the soft, exposed skin, now mottled with marks.

Douglas pulled out, leaving just the head of his cock stretching Martin and paused, purely to tease. With a moan of frustration Martin pushed himself back deeply on Douglas' cock, pleasure obviously outweighing any discomfort.

Douglas started slow; a relaxed thrusting of his hips, taking over from his exhausted lover’s weakened efforts. He slid a hand over Martin’s waist, down his abdomen to take hold of Martin’s bourgeoning hardness.

Martin responded with a moan, his eyes remaining closed as he thrust deeply into the offered hand and then back onto Douglas’ cock, prompting a moan of his own.

Tried and tested technique was now applied to bring Martin to completion. They were well past long, hard, frantic fucking of the first twenty four hours that guaranteed conception; this was about forming a mated bond, nature’s way of engendering a closeness that would keep them together. Every steady pump of Douglas' fist, the speed and angle of his thrust pushed them both quickly and efficiently towards climax. 

Douglas' hot breath ghosted over Martin’s ear as he uttered an equal mix of filth and adulation while his knot grew. He heard the familiar sound of Martin’s breath catching on every intake, and upped his pace on Martin's cock. 

Martin turned his head, mouth millimetres from Douglas', inhaling his breath as he crested into another incapacitating climax. On feeling Martin's body tighten around him, Douglas' hips snapped forward, ramming his knot deeply inside his omega’s body and heightening Martin's orgasm in a way they'd discovered some twelve hours earlier. Douglas felt he flood of his release and held onto Martin tightly.

As Douglas came too, panting deeply into the nape of Martin's neck, the weight of exhaustion descended on him. Despite the large knot and waves of release still pumping into Martin's body, the fatigued omega had slipped back into sleep in Douglas' arms. Douglas snuffled back into his now favourite spot at Martin's neck and closed his eyes, letting the heady rush of his climax slowly pass and falling back into sleep himself.


	5. Chapter 5

"Your scent has changed fully," Douglas said, opening a carton of orange juice and passing it to Martin, who accepted it gladly.

"It's over then," Martin said. Douglas was secretly pleased to hear a little sadness mixed in with the relief. "I feel a bit more back to normal now." 

"And about time, too. That might have been the longest heat I've ever been party to, and like I said, I'm not getting any younger. In fact, any longer and you might have had to explain a dead alpha in your bed."

Martin grinned at his bruised first officer and took another sip of his juice where he lounged naked, propped against a pillow. Heat might be over but Douglas had seen, touched, licked, and sometimes bitten, every inch of him, there really was no point covering up for modesty's sake.

"They also say an alpha can tell by scent if..." 

"If I've been successful in breeding you?" Douglas asked, climbing back into the bed.

Martin nodded.

"Yes, I can," Douglas replied lightly.

"And?" Martin asked, a hint of frustration in his voice, and a hint of their usual banter.

Douglas smiled and leaned over Martin's body, gently placing a kiss on Martin's bare stomach. 

"Oh," Martin whispered, looking down at his own abdomen. He was carrying a child. Douglas' child. 

"Are you sure?" Martin asked, touching his abdomen as though he expected to feel some change.

"Undoubtedly. You smelled wonderfully fertile during heat and your scent started changing when you conceived my son about thirty six hours ago."

Martin's eyes widened. "You can tell it's a boy?"

Douglas smirked. "No, not really. Just an alpha's hunch."

Part of Martin's brain knew he should have been mortified by the concept of being pregnant, but with Douglas sat beside him, pressing reassuringly against his side, he felt whole.

Martin smiled and accepted the biscuit Douglas handed him. 

"I'm looking forward to being a dad again," Douglas said. "I'm a good father when I have the proper chance to be. I miss my daughter, but the courts always side with the omega for custody."

Martin put his flood of emotion down to silly hormones and sipped his juice, trying to blink away the moistness in his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

"Martin. Martin, wake up," Douglas said, shaking Martin from slumber.  
Martin groaned, despite sleeping the last ten hours solidly. 

"God, this place smells revoltingly of... sex," Martin complained, pulling back the blanket and pulling a face over the dried-on stains. "I need a shower," he added, sniffing himself. He looked up to see Douglas fully clothed.

"You smell wonderful. You'd smell even more wonderful safely out of this place and back on board G-ERTI. The weather's broken. I don't know for how long, but they've cleared the runway, probably for another supply plane. Now's our chance."

Martin was awake in an instant, grabbing his clothes and bag.

They made their way out to G-ERTI without anyone seeing them and snuck into the hangar. Neither of them had any desire to bump into an alpha with a bruised ego.

Inside G-ERTI, Martin and Douglas silently started their check list, both desperately hoping that the plane hadn't been damaged by the weather.

"Everything seems to be okay, Captain. No frozen bits," Douglas said. "I take it we're going to taxi straight out of the hangar?"

"Yep," Martin answered, flipping the last switch on his checklist.

"And clearance?" Douglas asked.

"Bugger the clearance."

Minutes later G-ERTI's wheels left the ground.


End file.
